danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Shuichi Saihara
|kanji talent=超高校級の「探偵」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “tantei”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Detective |gender= |height= |weight = 58 kg (128 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=80 cm (32") |bmi=19.9 |blood_type=AB |likes = Novels |dislikes = Gossip |family=Unnamed Uncle |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution = The End of Gifted Inmates Academy |fates=• Survived his Execution • Escaped from Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |status=Alive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation=• Spring Field AcademyTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Megumi Hayashibara Grant George }} '''Shuichi Saihara' (最原 終一 Saihara Shūichi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant in the Killing Game Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Shuichi has the title of the Ultimate Detective (超高校級の「探偵」 chō kōkō kyū no “tantei” lit. Super High School Level Detective). Though he himself claims he doesn't deserve it, as he is only a "detective-in-training". History Early Life Part of the fake backstories created for Shuichi and the other fifteen students was the Gopher Plan, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth’s destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Shuichi and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of the Gopher Plan, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Super High School Level Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students’ deaths, calming down the “Super High School Level Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gopher Plan was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Shuichi and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma who declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair said that he is the mastermind behind the Killing Game who let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Shuichi and the others to participate in the Killing Game. Shuichi was able to received the complete memory about The Gopher Plan in Chapter 5 via Remembering Light. }} Killing Game Semester Creation and Development Name ---- His first name kanji, (終一) shūichi, means "last one" while his last name kanji, 最原 Saihara, could mean "prime field" or "conspicuous wilderness". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Shuichi was first seen at the end of the hallway and shyly introduced himself as the Ultimate Detective to Kaede Akamatsu. He admitted that he doesn't deserve that title. After the murder of Yasuhiro Hagakure occurred, he was seen inside the cafeteria, investigating where the murder weapon originated. Appearance Most of the time, Shuichi wears a black cap with a white strap. Underneath, he has short black hair with a small ahoge. He appears to have very pale skin and thick, feminine eyelashes. His eyes are gambogeish grey. Shuichi wears his high school uniform, which appears to be in a black uniform with five buttons on his right, another two buttons on his left and attached with his high school's logo. His pants along with his shoes seem to be in black; the same color as his uniform and his cap. Personality Shuichi appears to have a calm, serious and polite personality. However, he is also stated to have a weak personality. He is abnormally timid when it comes to speaking and often has negative remarks. He frequently blushes and suffers from a cold sweat. Among the sixteen students, he is a boy who stands out for his submissiveness and for his good sense. However, Shuichi can also have a stronger attitude at times and he can call out other students for their behavior. His hat is an especially sore subject for him and he dislikes to look at other people's eyes. When meeting Miu Iruma, she accused him of being a pervert with no reason, causing him to angrily yell at her to leave him alone. She had said that boys wear hats to hide their staring, which is obviously very poor reasoning, and Shuichi told her he doesn't need an excuse to wear a hat. Even though he is a very skilled detective with superior ability and insight, Shuichi lacks self-confidence, as he claims he hasn't accomplished enough to be called a famous detective. He also feels he doesn't deserve his Ultimate title because he only happened to solve murder cases by chance, although Kaede Akamatsu says she doesn't believe something like this is possible.Saihara's profile on the official website. Talent Ultimate Detective Shuichi is a very skilled detective, capable of solving murder cases faster than the police, although he claims he only managed to solve these cases by chance. However, Kokichi Oma's secret society is so mysterious that even Shuichi does not seem to know any organization matching up with it. In other languages Shuichi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Family: Uncle Shuichi learned to be a detective by watching his uncle's example and working as his assistant. However, he had no interest in being a detective and was simply helping out. It's unclear how close they are. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi seems to strongly believe in Kaede, reassuring her and telling her that "if it's her, she can do it".Seiyuu revelation. His presence appears to comfort Kaede, due to his status as a detective, although she admits that he seems unreliable. She even attempts to help raise Shuichi's confidence by giving him pep talks.[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Kokichi Oma Kaito Momota Maki Harukawa Tsumugi Shirogane Rantaro Amami K1-B0 Miu Iruma When Shuichi and Kaede first approached Miu, she assumed that Shuichi was staring at her breasts. Miu then called Shuichi a pervert and that was why he wore a hat. However, Shuichi then stands up for himself and Miu gets startled by this as she thought he was a weakling. Throughout the game, Miu gave Shuichi a lot of nickname such as Kusaihara, Kuzuhara, Unogahara, Dasaihara, and Hamehara. Kirumi Tojo Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Shuichi's appearance share similarities with the character from Persona 4, Naoto Shirogane. Furthermore, both characters are precocious ‎detectives. *Interestingly, Shuichi's clothes somewhat resemble that of Kiyotaka Ishimaru's beta design. *Shuichi's English voice actor, Grant George, also voices Leon Kuwata in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. *The official English website mistook Shuichi's uncle as his grandfather. They later fixed this error. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Shuichi the most popular Danganronpa V3 student out of sixteen students in Danganronpa V3.MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru: Шуичи Саихара es:Shuichi Saihara pl:Shuichi Saihara Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Protagonists Category:Survived Execution Category:Killing Game Survivors